


Timmy x Vicky

by orphan_account



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: 10 year old boy, Bondage, Child Abuse, Child/Teenager, F/M, Manipulation, Mistress, No Failry Odd Parents, Non-Consensual Touching, Oral Sex, Sex, Touching, no magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8848903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Timmy Turner is a young who is scared of his babysitter Vicky. She tortures and torments him until one day things change.Warning!: Contains a relationship between a teenager and 10 year old boy. Also NO Fairly Odd Parents.





	1. Chapter 1

Timmy Turner was terrified. The ten year old boy with brown hair and blue eyes wearing a pink top and dark blue trousers was currently sitting in his room shaking.

The reason for this was simple.

Evil Vicky was coming to babysit him tonight. The boy was terrified of the sixteen year old girl. Whenever his parents left to do some activity or adventure (which was often) they always hired Vicky.

Timmy had learned for a longtime to be afraid of her. He found her scary and unsettling especially when she brought her torture devices.

The young boy wondered why she was like this. He made the mistake of asking her and she responded with throwing an axe, sword and dagger. Along with a few words of threats.

He tried to tell his parents, even show them where the axe, sword and dagger landed in the wall. However Vicky easily twisted the truth and made it out that Timmy and her were playing a little rough. Then she gave them an angelic smile complete with a halo.

His parents had immediately believed her and almost grounded Timmy for lying. But Vicky stepped in and convinced them to spare him.

Which they did.

And ever since Timmy learned not to rely on adults. It did hurt at first that his mom and dad didn't believe him. But he had the other children at school whom the evil babysitter also tormented.

And his pet goldfish Cosmo and Wanda.

He looked over to them fondly watching his fish swim around in their bowl. He wished he could be as oblivious as them.

"Timmy! Vicky is here!" But that wasn't the case.

With a sigh the boy put on his little pink hat and walked downstairs like a man on death row. When he entered the living room he found his parents smiling widely at him.

Along with the devil with light red hair tied into a ponytail and pink eyes: Vicky.

Vicky was a tall girl wearing dark trousers, shoes and a green shirt. She too was smiling like an angel along with his parents.

Timmy shook as his eyes found the teenager. His mind was trying hard not to think about what tortures she would force upon him.

He froze as she swiftly brought him into a bone crushing hug. "Oh if it isn't my favourite little guy Timmy." She said in a overly exaggerated voice as she choked him.

"C-Can't... b-breathe." The boy said trying to escape the girls vice like grasp.

His parents only chuckled at him. "Their so adorable together, don't you think so dear?" His mother asked happily.

"Your right honey." His father replied equally happy and he looked at Vicky. "Again Vicky thanks again for looking after Timmy while we go skydiving."

Vicky let go of Timmy who was glad to be able to breathe again. "Oh no worries Mr. Turner." She replied batting her eyes. "Out of all the children I babysit Timmy's my favourite."

"Aww isn't that sweet." Mrs. Turner said and looked at her young son whom was breathing normally. "Timmy what do you say?"

The boy looked up at the false smiling babysitter. "T-Thank you V-Vicky."

She leaned down close his face invading his personal space. "Your welcome Timmy." She thanked him in a overly friendly tone.

Timmy stared back at her not blinking incase she left his field view. He jumped back away from her in fright when an alarm clock went off. He looked around for the source of the noise in panic.

Then his father said. "Oh my honey. We're going to be late."

His mom gasped. "Sorry Vicky we have to leave right now. There's food in the fridge and freezer help yourself."

Vicky nodded and opened the front door for them. "Don't you worry Mrs. Turner. I have everything under control." She assured them both smiling and waving at them heading to the car in a rush.

Timmy watched them go from the window waving sadly as they left him alone with his tormentor. When they had driven off Vicky shut the door and turned to look at him.

The boy looked over to her and seen her smile turn into a shark like grin. The teen made her way over to him and he backed away into a corner.

His body was shaking as the girl kneeled down to his eye level. Pink eyes bore into blue and she spoke. "Can you guess what we are going to do today twerp?" Her voice was cold and unfriendly.

Timmy shook his head too fearful to speak. "You've got some chores to do. I'm going to watch the television so. Do. Not. Disturb. Me." She hissed out her forked tongue slithering out her mouth like a snake.

The boy nodded quickly and after being given the list of things to do swiftly left to do them. He heard Vicky's evil laughter from behind as she made her way over to the sofa.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours Later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Timmy's arms and legs ached from all the work he had to do. He had finished just about all his chores except for wash the dishes. Which was what he was doing right now.

He only had a couple plates left. Though he was sure that Vicky would smash them then blame it on him later.

Speaking off which he hadn't seen Vicky for most of time he spent doing his chores. She did appear on occasion to check that he was doing what she said. The teen didn't make any other appearances other than that. Timmy found her behaviour strange yet he was sure she was planning something.

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice her behind him. "Nearly done twerp?"

Her voiced scared him and jumped back throwing a plate up into the air. His eyes followed and he made a dive to catch and stop it from breaking. He missed and the plate shattered on the kitchen floor.

Vicky made no move to help. She just looked at her nails and muttered. "Clumsy idiot. Clean it up and put it in the trash."

"Yes ma'am." Timmy quickly got a brush and small shovel then cleaned up the mess.

After the broken plate was in the trash Timmy turned to Vicky who was watching him like a predator. She just stared at him making the boy feel like a small mouse being observed by a large cat.

Then she spoke. "When your done come join me." It wasn't a request it was an order which he accepted reluctantly.

Vicky left him alone to return to her show while he finished. He tried to stall by cleaning the plates slowly however the flying axe made him rethink that strategy.

When he was done he made his way into the living room towards Vicky. The girl was sitting on the sofa with her legs outstretched flicking through the channels. She seen him out the corner of her eye and moved herself around so she was in a sitting position.

"Come here." She said pointing near her.

Timmy walked over to where she was pointing and waited for whatever else she needed him to do. Vicky then put the controller down and picked up the boy with her hands. Timmy froze as the evil babysitter moved him onto her lap.

He didn't dare move or breathe as he sat there. Vicky noticed his discomfort and chuckled darkly before picking up the remote and turning the television over to a different channel.

The boy didn't do anything at first. He tried to wriggle away but Vicky had her left arm around his waist while his back was to her chest.

Timmy soon gave in and watched the tv. He wasn't really bothered by what was on he just wanted the night to be over.

Then it happened.

Vicky's right hand moved and touched his shoulder. Timmy's again froze as the hand moved up and down his arm. It didn't hurt but it was only a matter of time, right?

Her hand rubbed his exposed skin gently. It felt strange to the young boy but it wasn't totally unpleasant. He was still afraid that she was about to do something, so he kept his guard up.

The hand rubbed his arm then moved up to his neck and he thought that she was going to strangle him. But instead a finger and thumb was trailed across his jaw sending goosebumps up his spine.

But it didn't hurt only made him feel a little more uncomfortable.

Her hand then moved away from his face and neck. And he let out a sigh Vicky smirked from behind him and moved the hand to the boys knee.

This time he thought that she was going to crush his knee with her superior strength. But again she only felt around it and rubbed in small circles. Like in a soothing, gentle way which were words he never thought that he would use to describe Vicky.

Her hand squeezed his leg though it wasn't painful nor did it sting. Then she would rub in circles again.

So Timmy was confused as to what was happening. On one hand he was feeling quite uncomfortable and wanted her to stop. But didn't say anything for two reasons.

First of: He doubted she would do as he asked.

Second was the other hand: He kinda liked it.

Yes it made him feel strange and weird but he wasn't hurt or in pain. 'Unless she's just prepping me for torture.'

That thought made his blood run and he was about to ask her to stop when she lifted him off her lap and put him down on the sofa.

He looked at her and she stared at him with a frown. "I'm hungry. Go and make dinner for us." Then she looked back at the television and outstretched her legs again.

Timmy didn't move at first before he quickly left her alone and went back to the kitchen. He didn't notice Vicky watching him a Cheshire grin on her face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dinner between them went by rather fast. They didn't speak to each other though Timmy kept his distance from her by sitting on the opposite end of the sofa. Vicky had just ignored him not once bothering to look in his direction or even acknowledge his existence.

But Timmy refused to let his guard down around her.

After washing the plates again he found himself sitting on the sofa away from her. Vicky didn't seem to mind nor care she just kept her eyes on the television.

Timmy would look between the tv and her. Just incase she tried something.

It wasn't long until both people heard a car rolling in the driveway. Vicky got up and clearing her throat went to the front door and welcomed Timmy's parents home.

"Welcome back Mr and Mrs. Turner." She said as they walked up the path to their door.

"Hi Vicky." Mr Turner greeted with the little birds on his head in the nest tweeting.

Vicky noticed and was about to ask but Timmys mom responded. "My husband crashed into a tree."

The teen gasped and asked. "Oh my are you ok?" Her voice sounded sincere but Timmy knew it was only an act.

His father waved off her concerns. "Of course, I'm fine thank you for asking." Then both parents entered inside and went to their son.

"Did you have fun son?" His mother asked. Both were waiting for one of his tall tales were he claims that Vicky did something horrible to him.

Timmy didn't answer, he wasn't sure how to describe her touching him earlier. It wasn't a bad thing but it wasn't a really a good thing either. In the end he simply nodded they wouldn't believe him anyway.

The parents blinked then looked at each other. "Is there anything you wish to add son?" His dad asked. He personally liked hearing his sons tall tales. He thought it meant his kid had a very active imagination.

But his son shook his head and the parents looked at each other thinking that maybe he was finally maturing.

Then Vicky spoke. "Actually there was something that happened." She said looking guilty.

Timmy frowned she wasn't going to tell them about her touches was she? Then he remembered the broken plate and groaned. She was going to blame him.

"I... accidentally broke one of your plates." Becuase his parents were looking at Vicky they didn't see the look of shock and disbelief on their sons face.

"You can take the cost out of my pay." She said with a sympathetic look.

His parents quickly assured her that wouldn't happen. "Well you owned up to it. I think you deserve a little bonus for your honesty." Mrs. Turner said smiling.

"Oh no I couldn't." Vicky said sounding embarrassed.

But in her head she was thinking. 'Hahaha, gimme, gimme, gimme!'

"Nonsense you deserve this." Mr. Turner replied handing her, her pay plus extra.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you." Vicky chanted as she pocketed her cash. "I best be going now though goodbye." The girl then waved at them and went to the front door.

Before she left she turned to them and said. "Remember if you ever need a babysitter I'm always available. Especially for Timmy, I like to think out of all the children I've babysit he's my *favourite*."

Timmy noticed she said favourite differently though he didn't understand why. 'Probably means she likes to torment me more than others.' He thought.

Vicky then left and Timmy's parents asked. "Are you sure you don't have anything to say?" His mother asked.

"No mom I'm ok." Timmy then turned and headed to his room to sleep.

"Do you think he's ok?" Mrs. Turner asked her husband who shrugged.

"He's just tired I'm sure, he's got school tomorrow." He said after thinking about it for awhile.

Mrs. Turner nodded. "Yeah, your right. Now let's get those birds off of your head."

"What? But I like them." Mr. Turner replied his face crestfallen.

"I know dear but they can't live on your head. Look we'll buy or build them a little birdhouse that way you can keep them ok?"

Her husband nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Timmy's Room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Timmy was lying on his bed wearing pyjamas. He was really tired and confused about Vicky's behaviour. Although he was glad that she didn't hurt him.

But the question now was: Will she be back to normal next time?

He wasn't sure wither or not he preferred her being evil all the time or what happened tonight. He could still feel her hand on his skin rubbing him gently. He wondered if he should tell A.J or Chester about it or not.

The boy had trouble sleeping throughout the night.  



	2. Chapter 2

Timmy woke up looking like a zombie. He hadn't slept easily last night, his dreams were filled of Vicky tormenting him and touching him strangely like last night.

He had bags under his eyes but he couldn't stay in bed. It was Monday today which meant: school.

The boy crawled out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and clean himself, the shower woke him up. After doing that he went back to his room fed his goldfish and headed downstairs.

His parents were already up and his mom had made breakfast. Or at least attempted too, she wasn't the best cook and it looked like it wanted to eat him instead.

When Mrs. Turner spotted her son she smiled. "Morning Tommy." She greeted him forgetting his name.

Timmy sighed. "Mom, my name is Timmy."

"Oh right of course sorry I always get those two confused." She said waving it off and pushed a bowl of... something towards him.

The child looked down at his food. He wasn't sure as to what it was but he knew it didn't look editable. So when his mother turned her back he threw the bowl of whatever out the window. The boy then made eating noises to fool his mother into thinking he ate everything.

So when she turned to face him and found not only was his breakfast gone but the bowl too she beamed. "Oh Timmy you didn't have to eat the bowl as well."

"Sorry mom. But your cooking was so good that I couldn't help myself." He lied. He didn't like lying to his mother but he didn't want her to get upset.

Then she passed him another bowl with what looked like mud, fish bones and a... tentacle.

Timmy quickly said. "Oh no more mom. I'm full already." He then looked saddened that he couldn't eat more of her cooking.

"Then I'll put it in the fridge for dinner." She picked up his bowl and the tentacle attempted to grab her until she hit it with a spatula.

Once that was done she handed him his lunch and was about to wish him a good day at school when her husband ran into the room. The man was frazzled looking and wasn't wearing trousers though he did thankfully have underwear on.

Mr. Turner quickly kissed his wife on the cheek and said. "Well I gotta go otherwise I'll be late." He turned to his son and patted his head. "Goodbye school, have a great day at Timmy." Then the man ran out the door and leaped into his car before driving off.

He made a point to knock over Dinkleberg's mailbox.

The mother looked at the time and gasped. "Oh no I'm going to be late." She gathered what she needed and kissed her son on his head. "Love you Tommy goodbye." She then cartwheeled out the house and down the street.

Timmy sat there for few moments before getting his own things together for school. The boy then shut his house door and made his way to the bus stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bus Stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Timmy only waited for five minutes before the bus appeared. The boy climbed on inside to find his friends Chester and A.J waving him over.

He quickly walked over to where they were and sat down beside them. "Hey guys." He said.

"Hey Timmy how did it go last night?" Chester asked his turquoise eyes full of curiously. Chester Mcbadbat was ten like Timmy and A.J he wore an olive green coat over a black shirt and jeans. He had braces in his mouth which for reasons Timmy understand had high tech gadgets in them.

Chester was also the poorest kid in school and lived in the trailer park with his family. But Timmy and A.J didn't care he was a good friend although a little crazy at times.

At his question Timmy was reminded of Vicky's touches and wondered if he should tell. But decided to hold it off until lunchtime. "I'll tell you at lunch."

Chester nodded in understanding.

A.J then spoke. "Thats fine Timmy we'll wait. But ya know we're here for you too." He said in a compassionate tone. 

A.J was ten years old like Timmy and Chester of African descent. He wore a light blue sweater vest over a white shirt, along with grey trousers and black shoes. The boy had blue eyes like Timmy. He was bald compared to the other kids and had a higher intelligence.

He was the smartest kid in class as well as school. This sometimes brought him into conflict with others.

Timmy smiled at his friends. They were always there for him when his parents failed him. Nothing could keep them apart.

"Trixie is coming!" Someone near the front shouted causing all the boys to jump up from their seats.

It was then that the most beautiful girl in the school gracefully stepped onto the bus.

Trixie Tang was a beautiful girl and one of the popular kids. She wore a lavender sweater and lavender headband which held back her long,  black, waist length hair. She wore a short, white mini skirt and white boots. She had blue eyes along with lavender eyeshadow and black eyeliner.

Their was an applause by the students as she made her way down to where the other popular kids sat.

Timmy thinking that she would sit with them kicked his friends off and set up a spot for her. When she passed he said. "Hi Trixie."

"Hello, whoever you are." She replied disinterested and made her way onwards.

Timmy however leaned against the window with a faraway look on his face. "She said hi to me." He whispered in dream like tone.

His friends picked themselves up off the ground and sat down next to him again. Their were no hard feelings they were used to his crush on Trixie by this point. Though they wondered why her?

To them they thought the girl was shallow and mean. Timmy could do so much better.

For the rest of the bus ride Timmy was in lala land.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

School Mr. Crockers Class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Timmy and his friends were sitting down behind their desks doing a pop quiz. Mr. Crocker decided to start class with a surprise quiz.

The hunchbacked, neck eared, crooked teeth man laughed as the children panicked then he shouted. "Fairies!" And went to his desk to grade.

People always wondered how the strange, creepy guy even became a teacher. His belief in fairies or Fairy Oddparents as he called them, was well known. Many believed that the guy needed to go to an institution for help.

It was rumoured that the principle had feelings for him. Though wither this was true or not was up for debate.

When the bell rang for lunch Crocker took each students papers and went about grading them. He gave Timmy a Super F. While everyone else (except A.J who got an A-) received a regular F.

The boys went outside to eat their lunch and once they were settled Chester asked. "So how did it go with Vicky?" He shuddered at the name.

Timmy didn't answer at first, he wondered how to describe her touches as ther weren't hurtful. But they did make him feel strange.

He decided to keep it to himself and told them of how weird she was acting. "Vicky was... weird."

"What like Crocker weird?" Chester asked sniggering.

"No, more like her behaviour." Timmy responded.

"Isn't that the same thing?"

"Can you describe her behaviour?" A.J asked thinking that he could figure her out.

Timmy shrugged. "She stayed away from me most of the time and watched tv. She would check to see if I'm doing my chores but other than that nothing else." He waited for his smart friend to come up with a solution.

While A.J had his face scrunched up in concentration Chester gushed. "Your so lucky." He sounded a little jealous.

"W-What?" He was tempted to tell them about what happened before dinner.

"Last time she babysit me she washed my mouth with soap." He shuddered at the memory.

Timmy was about to open his mouth to explain what happened at the end when A.J spoke. "She must be trying a new tactic." He commented.

"New tactic?" Timmy and Chester asked together.

"Yeah." A.J replied then went on to explain. "She's trying to lull Timmy into a false sense of security. Make him think that she's board or not interested in torturing him. When his guard is down BAM!!! She'll get ya." He folded his arms pleased with his analysis.

Timmy and Chester slowly digested his words. Before they nodded together, it made sense as to why she was acting different and Timmy had been right yesterday. She only wanted him to feel comfortable then she'll strike like a cobra. The touches must been part of her plan just to make him feel uneasy or as a means to try and make him feel comfortable.

Because he thought his friend had figured it out Timmy didn't tell them about what happened. He thought there was no need.

The boys were interrupted when they heard Francis the school bully calling out to them. "Hey losers! How was your weekend?" He asked making his way over menacingly.

The kids scattered at his approach.

What they didn't know or see was that Vicky had been nearby when they were talking. She did it to keep an eye on the twerp.

She wasn't afraid of him telling his parents about last nights events. She knew that they wouldn't believe him anyway though the other children however weren't as dimwitted as their parents.

Now much like Timmy's parents the other kids parents would be the same. However there was always a chance that someone would listen and then she would be arrested.

Vicky didn't want that to happen. As such she observed Timmy from her hiding spot and listened. She was pleased to find that Timmy was confused about her behaviour that night. It got better when he looked as if he wouldn't divulge what she did to him.

She smirked happy that her plan was going off without a hitch. She herself wasn't sure why she had decided to do what she had chosen too do.

So why did she and why choose to do that with Timmy Turner.

The kid wasn't that interesting or even nice looking. His buck teeth annoyed her and she hated that stupid little hat. Though he had nice eyes which was the only thing she was willing to admit.

Vicky didn't get it and wondered if being near her little sister had caused this. Tootie was her younger sibling who apparently had a crush on Timmy. Though as to why she wasn't sure.

Maybe that's why Vicky was doing. Just to spite her sister or corrupt Timmy's innocence. Well whatever the case she was going to enjoy herself.

She headed home to remain close to the phone incase the twerps parents called for her. She hoped they would as she wanted to continue last nights playtime.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wednesday Night.  
Turner House.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boy was busy feeding his fishes trying to take his mind off the fact that Vicky would be over soon. He hadn't seen nor heard from her since Sunday night. Which he was thankful for.

So Timmy had two full days free of Vicky. He hadn't known that the girl had been stalking him on occasion.

Then Wednesday came round and his parents informed him before sending him to school that they would be going out tonight. The boy was filled with fear at the mention of returning.

He had told his friends about tonight. They were sympathetic though A.J asked him to keep an eye on her behaviour to see if she would still be acting strange or not.

That made Timmy think about Sunday night and what she did to him. His body shook at the reminder and his breathes became laboured. He wasn't sure if he wanted her to do that to him. There was just something about that made him feel slimy.

But it didn't hurt and only made him feel strange. So maybe it was ok to let her do it?

He was brought out of his thoughts when his parents shouted. "Timmy! Vicky's here!"

The boy finished feeding hs fishes then after swallowing a lump in his throat made his way downstairs. He walked down to find that Vicky was already in the house and his parents had already left.

Vicky was holding a long list chores for Timmy to do. "Here's your chores twerp. I've got tv to watch." The girl threw the list at him and laughed like a wicked witch before walking to the sofa.

Timmy just grabbed the list and went to do his work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A Few Hours Later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was awhile later when Timmy had finished his last chore. He breathed heavily as he put the mop away and bucket away then made his way reluctantly to the living room. Vicky had visited earlier while he was cleaning to tell him that he was to join her after he was finished.

Her tone of voice and the knife in her hand was enough for the boy to readily agree.

So Timmy made his way into the living room to see Vicky sprawled out on the sofa. When she seen him coming in she moved again into a sitting position.

When the boy stood next to her she patted her lap. "Sit here." She said.

Timmy didn't move he knew what was going to happen. The babysitter figured he wouldn't budge and quickly grabbed the kid incase he tried to run. She couldn't be bothered chasing him.

The boy jumped as her strong hands grabbed him and lifted him onto her lap. He tried to brake free but her grasp on him was firm and his movements restricted.

Vicky only laughed at his pathetic attempts to escape.

When he had calmed down enough she went to touching.

Timmy closed his eyes trying to pretend it wasn't happening as the babysitter hands felt up and down his leg. She rubbed and squeezed along his leg. When she reached his waist her hand went under his shirt and felt his tummy.

The boy was trying hard not to think about the fingers caressing his stomach. His breath hitched as the fingers moved up and pinched a nipple. He let out a noise he hadn't known he could and Vicky sniggered.

His body was feeling strange and warm and he asked her to stop. "S-Stop." Tears were threatening to fall.

Vicky then took the hand out from under his shirt but wrapped an arm around his waist. When he had calmed down enough she felt his legs again. He shuddered as she moved her hand up and down his inner thigh. Then her hand brushed against his groin and he slapped it away surprising himself.

The teen looked at her hand to see a light red mark on it.

She turned the shaking boy to face her and he looked up at her. "Y-You don't touch people t-there." Timmy said trying to sound brave.

"Why not?" Vicky asked pretending to be confused or oblivious.

"M-My mom and dad said your not supposed to." Timmy replied trying to remember their words, but couldn't.

Vicky made a humming noise then shook her head. "Their wrong." She stated.

"Your lying." Timmy shot back.

However Vicky only shook her head unfazed then looked into his eyes and said. "Touch me."

The boy blinked. "W-What?"

"Touch me." Vicky repeated slowly and grinned mentally at his shocked expression.

'This has to be a trick.' Timmy thought not believing her. He didn't like it when she touched him so she shouldn't like it when he touched her.

Plus his parents wouldn't lie to him right?

So deep in thought he jumped when Vicky moved him off her lap and onto the sofa seat. He watched in weary way as she opened her legs and said. "Touch me wherever you like." Then waited.

Timmy only stared in disbelief before curiosity took over and one of his hands reached out to touch her arm. She was warm and fleshly like himself.

It was funny he always thought that she would feel cold. Yet that wasn't the case. His eyes looked up at her to see her stareing at him unblinkingly like an owl. Her face gave nothing away though it appeared that she liked it.

The boy looked away and instead explored her body. He somewhat repeated what she done to him by moving his hand up and her arm and shoulder.

"Touch my leg now." Vicky said in a warm friendly tone. Something which Timmy hadn't believed was possible.

The child did and moved his hand onto her leg and rubbed up and down. He would a rub in circles much she had done.

He did this for awhile exploring the older girls body who let out a few low moans in response to the ignorant boys touch.

"Now touch me there." Vicky said and pointed between her legs.

Timmy gulped and moved his hand to her inner thigh and moved it up to her girl parts. He didn't know if girls had the same thing as boys or something else. So when his hand touched her and found nothing but a flat end he let his jaw drop.

He couldn't describe his shock at feeling nothing down there and was about to ask when something happened.

His boy parts acted strange. For some reason it stood up and he stopped doing what he was doing to hide it with his hands. Vicky didn't notice his erection but she notice a change in his behaviour.

She was about to ask when he suddenly ran and headed to his room slamming the door. He sat on his bed panting and pulled down his trousers and underwear.

His peepee was standing up straight and it ached a little. Timmy just stared at it wondering about what to do, this had never happened before. Timmy had never gotten the talk from his parents. So he was confused and ignorant about these things.

As such he didn't know what an erection was nor how to deal with it.

The boy simply stared at his penis until he heard a knock at his room door. He quickly pulled up his trousers and underwear incase Vicky walked/barged in.

"You alright twerp?" He heard her ask.

"Y-Yeah just going to bed!" He called back hoping that she wouldn't enter.

"Ok then. Did you like touching me?" He heard the girl ask.

Timmy thought about earlier. Truthfully he did enjoy it, her skin was soft and Vicky seemed to like it too. "Y-Yes."

"That's good to hear. The next time you can touch me again." She said grinning not that he could see it.

The boy was kinda looking forward to that but was currently more worried about his peepee right now. "O-Ok."

"And of course I can touch you." She replied and waited for what he would say.

Timmy paled didn't like it when she touched him and told her. "I-I don't l-like it when you touch me."

"Timmy do you want to touch me again?"

The child was shocked that she used his name instead of twerp. "... Y-Yes."

"Then you have to let me touch you in return. Fairs, fair." Vicky replied smirking.

"I-I... will think about it." He said after awhile. He did like touching her and wanted to do it again, but if he had to let her touch him in return then he was hesitant too.

"Ok, goodnight." Vicky said ending the conversation and grinning evilly.

She had him where she wanted him. Now all she needed to do was carefully manipulate the boy and then he would be her sex toy. Of course she could just force herself on him right now but she was looking for something long term.

However right now she had to deal with her own arousal.

Timmy sighed as he heard the babysitters footsteps walking away from his room door. The boy then turned his attention to his penis which looked to be shrinking back to its normal size.

He laid on his bed glad that it was over. Then he went about getting ready for bed wishing to sleep. Timmy undressed himself and left his clothes on the ground and put on his pyjamas.

Then he tried to go to sleep but found it difficult as he kept thinking about Vicky and his hands on her body.


	3. Chapter 3

After a restless night Timmy woke up to find his peepee standing up straight again. He looked at it hoping that it would go away again like last night. It took a couple of minutes before it did and he breathed a sigh of relief.

He wasn't sure how he would explain that to his parents.

The boy got showered and washed then dressed and headed downstairs to see his parents already waiting for him. He looked at their faces and seen the concerned looks directed at him.

Before he could ask his mother spoke. "How are you feeling Tom-... Timmy?" She caught herself at the end.

Their son frowned. "I'm fine." He replied and wondered if Vicky had told them about what happened last night. He doubted it but they seemed worried about him for some reason.

It was a first.

"Are you sure son?" His father asked and he nodded. "Vicky told us you weren't well last night."

Timmy's eyes widened at bit at that. He wondered if he should tell them about what really happened and why his boy parts were acting the way they were. But Vicky had already said that he was ill to them. Meaning that they won't believe him anyway and would assume that it was just him telling tails again.

So Timmy went along with it. "I was a little sick but I'm fine now. I guess I needed a good nights sleep." He smiled to reassure his parents.

His smile was infectious as the parents too soon had wide grins on their faces. "Well that's great Timmy." His mother replied. "Now we don't need to cancel our bowling night."

"Bowling night?" Timmy asked his smile leaving his face.

"Yes bowling night. Tonight we're going bowling against the... Dinglebergs." He said the name like it was something foul and glared out the kitchen window towards his neighbour who waved.

Mr. Turner sneered at the man. Timmy never understood why his dad hated the Dinglebergs. He had spoken to the man and his wife before and they seemed nice.

But Timmy then thought about Vicky and about her offer last night. He thought about running his hands up her arms, legs and between her legs. The boys penis then became erect at the thought and he said. "Gotta go to the bathroom." Then fled to the toilet.

Mr. and Mrs. Turner looked at each other then shrugged before preparing themselves for work.

Timmy sat on the toilet seat and looked at his penis. He wondered why it became like this when he thought about touching Vicky. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

Again he just waited until it went away before flushing the toilet to pretend that he used it. The boy then went about his business gathering what he needed for school.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bus Stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the bus arrived Timmy went on to find his friends who where waiting. Chester and A.J eagerly awaited him to find out more about Vicky's behaviour.

Once Timmy was settled they spoke. "So how was last night?" A.J asked wishing to know if Vicky reverted back to her old ways yet.

Timmy didn't answer straightaway. He wasn't sure about how to explain what he did to her or why his privates were acting the way they did. But still Vicky was acting strange as she still hadn't hurt him, in fact he hit her. Yet she didn't hurt him, nor shout or tell his parents.

Instead she had covered it up.

So Timmy told that she was still the same as on Sunday. "She still acting like on Sunday."

"She must still be waiting for you too lower your guard enough." Chester replied thinking it over. A.J nodded it was the only logical explanation.

Timmy only nodded the became lost in thought about what he was going to do tonight. He thought about her deal last night and pondered on what to do. The boy was tempted to take her up on the offer but remembered what he would have to do in return.

He wasn't sure about what to do and couldn't confide in his friends. Part of him didn't wish to admit that touching Vicky was nice while the other part was looking forward to tonight. Still Timmy was weary of the babysitter but as long as she didn't hurt him then guessed he was ok with it.

So lost in thought was he that he didn't notice Trixie walking onto the bus. The girl had others swooning over her and took notice when Turner didn't so much as glance at her. She also took notice that his friends were still sitting in the seat instead of being booted out if it.

Trixie knew Timmy had a silly crush on her. Which was natural as she was the most beautiful and popular girl in school. So why was the boy ignoring her presence?

His two friends didn't really like her all that much but even they would glance at her when they thought that she wasn't looking.

'He's just trying to get your attention by pretending not to notice you.' Her mind said in a reassuring manner. The girl nodded mentally and turned her nose up then stalked over to her friends.

A.J too had noticed Timmy's behaviour when the girl had walked by slowly and glanced their way frowning then turning up her nose. Timmy hadn't noticed that the "girl of his dreams" had looked at him.

The genius looked his friend to find him deep in thought about something. It was a shame he couldn't read minds, well he could. He just needed to go home and get that prototype.

But it could cause damage to Timmy's mind. So best not.

A.J was curious as to what Timmy was thinking about. He was getting the impression that his friend was hiding something.

But what?

Sighing to himself he decided to wait and see about what happens. If Timmy had something to tell him, then he will wait for him to say something. He won't pressure him and will quietly observe and offer whatever advice is needed at the time.

When Trixie had reached the back of the bus at the popular kids section. Her friend/sidekick was waving her over.

The other girls name was Veronica. She was wearing her cheerleader outfit which consisted of a white shirt with a large pink D on the front for Dimmsdale. She also had a pink skirt and boots and her blonde hair was tied in a ponytail held by a pink star clip.

"Are you alright?" The blonde asked after seeing the expression on her face.

The girl nodded. "Yeah just a loser ignoring me."

Veronica gasped. "Who is it?"

"Timmy Turner I think that's his name." Trixie replied trying to remember his name.

She didn't notice her friends eyes widen at the name. 'T-Timmy?!' She thought. 'He was ignoring Trixie?' Her heart fluttered at that information.

Maybe now she had a chance. "Oh that guy, just ignore him he's probably only doing it gain your attention." Veronica said hoping that it wasn't true and that he really didn't care for Trixie.

Trixie nodded at the girl. "Your right." She said feeling satisfied after all who wouldn't want her.

Both girls talked to each other about things the rest of the way. Trixie had her mind taken off Turner and Veronica was coming up with ways to make him hers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours Later.  
School Mr. Crockers Class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Timmy was sitting in class doing his work quietly along with everyone else. He could swear that today was strange. Trixie had on occasion been looking at him discreetly. As had her friend... Veronica?

Though with Trixie it seemed as if she was glaring at him. Veronica would wave kindly and smile at him whenever she caught him looking. He wasn't sure why as he had never really spoken or knew her well enough.

Other than that his day was pretty normal. Get F from Crocker, flee from Francis, daydream about Vicky, think about feeling Vick-.....

...

...

...!

Timmy's eyes widened at that. He had been thinking about her especially as the day got closer to ending. He hadn't been meaning too. Since every time he did his penis would grow.

Thankfully no one had seen it, yet. He wondered if he should go to the nurse but wasn't comfortable about exposing himself to her. So he bared with it and waited for it to shrink. He couldn't understand why thinking of Vicky caused it to act the it did.

The boy decided to focus on his work. By doing that it took his mind off her.

Timmy was the last student to finish his writing as the bell rang to signal the end of school. Mr. Crocker took each of the children's work then assigned them homework (cue groaning) then leaped the window to his van to hunt fairies.

The bus ride was uneventful he spoke to his friends about Vicky again babysitting him tonight. Again A.J asked him to keep an eye on her behaviour.

Then Timmy went about killing time until his parents left. The boy did most of his chores to do this, then played and read some of his Crimson Chin comic books.

Finally it was late and Vicky appeared smiling happily at his mom and dad. "Hi Vicky!"

"Hello Mr & Mrs. Turner." She said in false sincerity and looked to Timmy then winked at him discreetly. The boy blinked in response not sure how to respond.

"Again Vicky thanks for looking after Timmy for us." Mrs. Turner said looking between the teen and her son.

"No worries Mrs. Turner. As I've said before Timmy's my favourite kid." She beamed and ruffled Timmy's hair. The boy didn't make a sound as the girls soft hand wrinkled his hair.

His little hat fell off and he was about to retrieve it. But Vicky snatched it first then handed it back to him. Timmy looked up at her smiling face. Then he muttered. "Thank you." And put his hat back on.

Vicky pinched his cheek then turned to his parents privately wishing that they would hurry up and leave. It appeared her prayers were answered as they gave her the list of his chores and left.

The babysitter looked at the list and frowned. There were fewer things for him to do this time. "How come there's fewer chores to do?" She asked.

"I did most of them earlier after school."

"Couldn't wait to see me?" Vicky teased and the boy flushed.

"N-No, I just wanted this to be over quickly." Timmy replied.

The teenager giggled. "Well go and finish your chores. Then join me in the living room to talk." Then the girl left to watch tv while the boy sighed and went to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The child had just finished everything that needed to be done. He then made his way to where Vicky was. When he entered the room the girl looked at him with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Sit here twerp." She pointed beside her. Timmy moved over to where she was and sat down.

When he was sitting there Vicky turned to down the volume on the television then looked over at him. "So, have you come to a decision about last night?" The teen asked waiting for him to speak. Even if he didn't want to continue it Vicky wouldn't care and would subtly convince him.

Timmy didn't answer straight away. He thought carefully about what he wanted to do. He liked touching her body and so did she. But he didn't like it when she touched him, however if he wanted to feel her he would have to allow her the same.

Though he wondered if he could feel her first. "Could I touch you first?" He asked.

Vicky smirked inwardly but outwards she smiled. "Sure, but I get to do the same after you."

"Ok then." He said sounding a little upset at it.

The babysitter just waved off his concerns and instead opened her legs slightly and laid limp. She was inviting him to do as he pleased. She didn't mind him groping her as he wasn't experienced to these things and need time to learn. Plus she could train him to be the perfect toy.

Timmy moved over to her and rubbed his hands on to her arm. He rubbed in small circles, then he moved to her legs and repeated it. The boy enjoyed exploring her body she was warm and soft to the touch.

Vicky then moved her right hand to lift up her green shirt. "Touch me in here." She said.

The child nodded and moved a hand carefully up her shirt. He felt her warm tummy causing the older girl to shiver at his touch, then his hands and fingers moved up to her breasts. He squeezed her small breasts and pinched her nipple like she had done last night. In response Vicky let out an audible moan.

Thinking he was doing well Timmy continued playing with her. Though he could feel his peepee being bigger in response. Part of him was tempted to run to his room however Vicky had her eyes closed and looked to be enjoying herself.

So he stayed at least for now.

For about five more minutes Timmy played with Vicky's small mounds. Vicky herself was enjoying his touch, it had been a long time since she been touched like this.

"Timmy, put one hand between my legs and rub." Vicky ordered him.

The boy moved his left hand down to between her legs and rubbed up and down with his fingers. He felt warmth and moisture through her trousers. Vicky moaned loudly as the innocent child rubbed her pussy with his fingers, she couldn't help it. It felt good to have someone else doing it for her, she was glad to have gone through with this.

Timmy continued doing what he thought was right until Vicky told him to stop. He did and watched her breathing heavily before calming herself.

"My turn." She said and patted her lap. Timmy climbed on and tried to hide his erection as best he could.

Vicky didn't notice it still a little dizzy, she hadn't came yet but she was close. She just needed to show the boy the same pleasure that she had.

Again she started slow by touching and rubbing his arms and legs. Timmy sat still his eyes closed as the babysitter played with him. He still felt uncomfortable but was going though with it since she allowed to do as he pleased.

The girl moved a hand up his shirt and rubbed his chest and nipples. She pinched and received a moan in response. Timmy gulped as he felt a hand on his inner thigh and moving upwards. His boy parts were still erect and he didn't want her to find out.

So when her hand touched his penis and felt it Vicky giggled. "Oh, what's this?" She asked in mock surprise as she teased the cock with finger through his trousers. He wasn't a big boy but he will grow in time.

Timmy couldn't take it anymore as his body heated up and his head was starting to feel dizzy. The boy quickly pushed the teens hands away then dashed to his room and slamming the door.

He fell on to his bed lying on his back covering his penis with his hat then he stared at the ceiling. It wasn't long before Vicky knocked on his door. "Timmy open up."

The boy shook his head. "No! I don't want to do... that anymore!" He shouted surprising himself.

Vicky too was shocked but quickly recovered. "Timmy I think I know what's wrong with you and can help." She said honestly as she had a pretty good idea on what was wrong with him and better yet how to help him.

Timmy was about to retort but then thought. 'S-She can help me?' He didn't know wither to believe her or not. But he couldn't go through his life with his peepee standing up all the time right?

So their must be a way to get rid of it faster than just waiting. Which she would know about and wouldn't give it up without asking for something in return.

The child just accepted defeat and called out. "The door is open, come in."

Vicky grinned before wiping it from her face and adopted a concerned expression. She entered his small room and shut the door behind. "You alright?" She asked taking note that his hat was covering his groin.

The boy looked away and asked. "D-Do you really know how to take care of... this?" He moved his hat away to reveal his bulge.

The teen nodded. "Yeah, just pull down your trousers and underpants."

Timmy put the hat back on his head and followed her instructions slowly. When he did so exposing fully himself to the older girl he felt vulnerable.

At first Vicky said nothing just admiring it. Then she spoke. "Do you know why that happens?" She asked preparing to manipulate him if need be.

"It happens whenever I think of you." He admitted moving his hands to cover himself.

"Really?" When he nodded she went on. "Well can you guess what that means?"

He shook his head. "It means that you... *like* me."

Timmy's mind went blank and his jaw dropped at that info. 'I-I l-like... V-Vicky?!?!' He thought wildly. 'I-I couldn't like her! It's Vicky and I like Trixie!' He thought defiantly.

But the more he thought about it the more convinced he became. Whenever he thought of Trixie he didn't get the same reaction. However when he thought Vicky his penis would grow. Also whenever he thought of Vicky it would be about touching her. And whenever he thought of Trixie it was mostly just holding hands or something else just as plain.

"It couldn't mean... *that* right?" He asked looking up at the girl who nodded.

"Yeah it does." Then she paused and looked at her feet. Vicky took a breath and said clearly. "And I l-like you too Timmy."

The child's eyes widened at her confession. "Prove it!" He demanded not trusting her.

Vicky nodded and pulled down her trousers to show her white panties. Timmy looked at them and watched as she deliberately pulled them down slowly. She pulled them until they where at her knees then opened her legs a bit for the boy to see.

Timmy looked under to find a slit underneath her body between her legs. It was wet as he could see liquid gathered and dripping down the sides of her legs. His peepee twitched at it.

"This is called a vagina." Vicky said causing him to look up at her. "Do you see how wet it is?"

"Yes."

"Well that's a girls way of saying that she likes someone. Much like your erection." Vicky said inwardly grinning as the naive boy nodded.

"Erection?" Timmy questioned.

The teen pointed to his groin. "Your penis, when it stands up it's called an erection."

"So whenever my peepe-"

"Don't call it a 'peepee'. Call it a penis or cock, or dick even." Vicky stated then added. "But don't use those words around other adults."

Timmy nodded then asked again. "So whenever my *cock* becomes an erection, it means I like you?"

"That's right."

"Ok so how do I make it go away faster then? Just by not thinking of you?" Timmy really wanted to know about how to either stop having an erection or to get rid of it faster.

Vicky shook her head. "That's not possible." She then went on to explain. "Because we like each other and now that we both know it we will have to help each other get through it."

"So there is a way." Timmy guessed and was pleased when the girl nodded.

"Yeah, and I'm going to show you."

"Your really telling the truth?" The child asked and when she nodded he sighed. "Ok show me what to do."

Vicky grinned because she had him right where she wanted. The girl pushed the boy gently onto his bed and moved his hands away from his cock. Then she gently took it into her own hand and slowly jerked it.

Timmy jumped as the her hand moved up and down his penis. The boy was feeling a mixture of emotions at having this done to him. But he enjoyed the feeling.

His breaths came out in husks as the girls skilled hand played with him. She teased his cock head with her fingers and thumb. Then she took her hand away, spit on it and resumed giving him a handjob.

The saliva acted as lubricant and Timmy found himself let out a series of moans in response. Her slicked up fingers and palm glided up and down his shaft. And it wasn't long before the boy found something happening within him.

A feeling was stirring in his lower regions and he said to Vicky. "V-Vicky? Something's h-happening." He told her.

"That's natural, just go with it." Vicky replied not stopping instead she increased her pace.

It wasn't long before Timmy had his first orgasm. The boy let out a shout as he came shooting his seed on to his shirt and Vicky's hand. He breathed heavily as he recovered from it.

The babysitter however looked at her hand and then to him. When he was watching her she made a show of licking up his cum. Timmy didn't know what that stuff was and wasn't sure if she should be eating it, seeing as it came from his cock.

"W-What was... that?" He asked. His penis had gone down and he didn't feel uncomfortable anymore instead he felt relaxed.

"It's called masturbating." Vicky replied after licking her fingers clean. "It's what people do with people they like with. Among other things." She said smiling.

"What about that white stuff? And what other things?" He asked edger to know. That entire thing had felt good though he did feel really sticky. But he could just use a towel to clean up later with.

"That 'white stuff' is called cum or sperm." Vicky said sagely. "As for the other things? Well I could show you if you want but not tonight."

Timmy looked sad. "Why not?"

Vicky put on a regretful face. "Cause your parents will be home soon and we would need privacy. When you do these things with people you like, you have to do it with them somewhere alone."

'Makes sense.' The boy thought as he was sitting on his bed with his trousers down and his penis on display to the girl. He guessed people wouldn't like it if you were doing this in public.

"Also you can't tell *anyone* about this." Vicky said with steel in her voice.

She didn't have to as Timmy didn't think anyone would believe him anyway. Plus he couldn't tell Chester or A.J about him liking Vicky, they would think he had went batty.

"I won't." He promised.

"Good, now I'm going to watch tv until your parents come back." Before she could leave Timmy asked.

"What do girls do to masturbate?" He was curious as her vagina looked very different from what he had.

Vicky turned around and gave him a smirk that made the boys cock stand up. "I'll show you next time." Then she was gone and he heard her call out. "Don't forget to clean up your mess!"

Timmy sat on his bed and looked down at himself. His shirt had... cum on it and cock was erect again. Now knowing about what to do the boy quickly wrapped a hand around it. Then he started jerking.

He copied what Vicky had done earlier. His mind wandered away to thinking of her and her hand being used instead. He quicker than the last time and shot his load onto the floor.

This time however he felt a little disappointed that Vicky wasn't using her hand. Maybe next time he could ask her to do it?

After she shows him how girls masturbate.

Thinking that it was enough he went to the bathroom to collect a towel to clean himself and the floor then went to bed. His dreams filled of Vicky and her hands.


End file.
